Change of Heart My Promise to You
by ganthet2814
Summary: What if after the Heaven and Earth Bridge mission, Sakura figured out what she truly wanted. Not the dark avenger, but the man who shines like the sun.
1. Chapter 1

Night after Heaven and Earth bridge mission.

It was just before sunrise. A young woman with hair the color of cherry blossoms, was looking out a kitchen window that was not her's. In fact the shirt that covered the top half of her naked form belonged to the man sleeping not far from where she stood. It was funny how life worked out sometimes. She had never thought that the man sleeping soundly across the one room apartment she was in, was the one she would give her heart, body, and soul to. The man that she thought she would give herself to was lost now. He let darkness rule his heart, maybe that darkness was always there and she just ignored it. Thinking of her loud, silly and more often than not reckless teammate brought a small loving smile to her face.

They had come home after the failed mission, with what little intel they had found about Sai, Sasuke and Orochimaru. They had reported to Tsunade the Fifth Hokage, afterword she had told them go home and rest. She had intended to do just that, but she found herself following her teammate. She just couldn't leave his side for some reason. He talked about cleaning up and grabbing some food or maybe he would just stay in and cook something. She was kind of half listening to him. Her thoughts took her back to the point in the mission where she thought she had lost him forever to beast he jailed. The thought of that and this red cloud business made her act. As his key hit the lock and he opened the door she spun him around to face her and throw herself at him. Kissing him for all she was worth. After that it was a haze of primal feelings and passions. She was standing there looking out his kitchen window when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "How is my blossom this morning?" He asked her. His voice had a flirty tired tone to it. His voice and being held by him brought a soft loving smile to her face. She thought her younger self stupid for not at least taking a chance with him. He was a very caring and giving lover. "I am happy and ack a little, but it is the good kind." She turned in his arms so she was facing him. The look she saw in his eyes was worry, love and bit of sadness. "What did he have to feel sad about?" She thought to herself. As if reading her thoughts. "I thank you for last night, but I know when we bring him... " That was all the further he got before she quitted him with a loving kiss. Breaking it. "Baka. You have nothing to worry about. I have chosen you, not him. We will bring him back and then move on with our lives."She could tell from the look on his face and the face splitting grin that she had just made him the happiest man living. "How about I make us some breakfast?" He asked her. She smiled up at him. "That would be great." She told him then he smiled and went to grab a shirt. "Wait? You cook?"

Later that morning after arealy good breakfast. They could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop on there way to the Hokage tower. They seemed to be playing tag like a couple kids. As they landed on the street in front of the tower with both of them laughing while walking they made it to Shizune's desk. They were whispering and laughing between themselves. "Well. What put you two in such a good mood?" She asked the pair. "Nothing much just enjoy the day with someone special. Hey Sis. Is Granny in?" Naruto asked which earned him a elbow to the ribs, but it was a bit more playful than usual. He still had a grin on his face as he rubbed the spot of the hit. "Shizune! Tell the brat to get his butt in here and bring his teammate with him." Tsunade yelled from inside her office. "You two can go in." She told them. After they left. "Something different about those two." She said to someone that know one but her knew was there. About then the back of Kakashi's head appeared in the window behind her. "I would say so. They basically were playing tag the whole way here. I haven't seen either one of them smile like that in a long time." He said as he read his little orange book.

Tsunade looked at the two ninja that walked into her office. They were still carrying on like a couple of kids. Seeing them both this happy brought a smile to her face. "What has gotten into you two? And don't give me the crap about enjoying the day with someone special." She told them. Naruto looked fit to be tied. She hadn't seen him this happy in awhile. He looked over at Sakura, and she just shrugged. "She choose me over the teme." Naruto told his commanding officer and mother figure. This kind of left Tsunade a bit stunned. She knew Sakura cared for Naruto. She just figured it what was like her and Jiraiya. Two teammates that had been through hell and back. "So, what about Sasuke? I thought you were chasing after him Sakura." She asked her student. A sad smile came to her face as Naruto got the same look. "Master. That dream was that just a dream. He has fallen into darkness, and I don't know if he can be brought back to the person we both knew. Beside Naruto has been there for me while he hasn't. He left me on a bench when I tried to stop him. He almost killed Naruto when he tried to bring him back at my request. I am not a little girl anymore, I want someone who wants me for who I am." She looks over at Naruto and a loving smile came to her face. Tsunade had seen that smile, it was the same one she had when she thought of Dan. Her eye showed nothing but love. "Well I happy for you both." She let a little Ki leak out toward her student. A smile that promised pain was on the Hokage's face. "I ask one thing of you Sakura. Don't hurt him." Naruto and Sakura both knew that smile well. "Of course Master. Wouldn't dream of it." Tsunade nodded and they got down to business. Paperwork still needed done and she had some questions about their reports.

A few hours later.

"Man. That was tiring." Naruto complained as they walked out of the tower. "Ya. I completely agree." Sakura added. She reached over and took his hand. He raised her hand to his lips giving it a gentle kiss. She smiled. "So what you want to do now? Still got the rest of the day." He asked. "I need to stop by home and check in with my parents." She told him. It wasn't that they had much say in her life, it was more of a courtesy thing. They would worry as parents do. He nodded. "Well I guess I can find something to keep me busy." "You could come with me? You are going to have to meet them eventually" It was true, he would have to at some point. But what would they think of their daughter's lover being the village's dirty little secret. She must have been able to read his thoughts or picked up on his body language. A delicate hand touched his cheek bring his attention to her. "Hey. Everything will be fine. Beside they don't know about your secret. And I doubt they would care anyway." Her smile was reassuring. "Ok. Suppose I do have to meet them." He smiled back at her. Taking each other hand. They headed towards her house.

A bit later.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Sakura says pulling Naruto through the door. He was looking around the kitchen that he was standing in. Sakura could swear she could sense fear coming off of him. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Oh. Sakura. How did everything go?" Her mother asked giving her a hug and checking her over. "I'm fine Mom. Where's Dad?" She asked her Mother. "Your Dad is at the shop today. He should be home in awhile." Her mother went back to reading lunch. "Oh Mom. This Naruto My teammate, and…" Before she could finish. "Your boyfriend." Her mother said. Looking over her shoulder. "Maybe more." A blush came to both their faces. "MOM!" Sakura shouted in embarrassment. He started laughing. "Please. I know that look on your faces. It is the same look that I and your father have when we are around each other." Sakura was still pouting. Her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto had a cheesy smile on his face, scratching the back of head, his famous nervous tick. Later on her father came home and they had lunch and then He asked Naruto to help him with some stuff out back. That left Sakura and her mother alone in the kitchen cleaning up. "So, when did you realize that he was the one?" She asked her daughter. Sakura got really quite. "When I thought I lost him. There was a point in the mission where thing went sideways, and I almost lost my best friend, the man who I have given everything to." A tear fell down her cheek at the memory. Her chest started to titen. "I thought I had found the one I wanted, but he is lost to me now. In the process I found who I needed, and he makes me happy."

Outside.

Naruto and Sakura's father were unloading a wagon. They moved the boxes and putting them away in storage shed. "So. You and Sakura huh?" Naruto just about dropped the box he was carrying. He chuckled. "It is ok Naruto. Being truthful with you, I am glad it was you and not the Uchiha that she was chasing as a little girl." He shifted another box. "After what had happen to his family, I wanted to steer her towards someone else. You don't have something like that happen to you and come out completely whole. I have seen it more times than I care to remember from my days as a Chunin. After my last mission I lost the will to be a ninja anymore to much death for my taste. I met Sakura's mother not long after that, she was working in the hospital as a nurse. She had seen her fair share as well. We both retried, and here we are." He asked Naruto to help him a large chest. After they stored it away, stopped Naruto "All I ask is that you keep her safe for me out there. I know enough about you and your life to realize that you are a honorable man. And yes I know about that." He pointed at his stomach. "And I don't care. The Fourth's seal will hold, there has not been another greater seal master in this village scene." Naruto look the man. "I will sir." The look Sakura's father saw in the young ninja's reminded him of the man that had sealed the beast inside of him. This brought a smile to his face.

"So how did things go with my Dad?" Sakura asked him as they walked through the market area. "Fine. He worries about you a lot." Naruto answered her. She sighed. "Ya, him and mom both" Naruto was a little jealous of her and the fact that she had something that he had always wanted, a family. But now was not the time for that. They stopped at an out of the way store. It sold vegetables and other foodstuffs. Sakura was kind of amazed at the place. Naruto walked in and greeted the store owner. The surprising part was that she was that she was happy to see him. She had been with him shopping before and most treated him with anything but kindness. "How did you find out about this place?" Sakura asked him. "Ayame brought me here when I was younger. One of the few places in town that doesn't treat me like the plague. It was true. Naruto was beaten or anything like that, it was more being ignored or pushed away, name calling that kind of stuff. She had been part of it until she got to know him better. She looked down at her feet. A gentle hand touched her cheek bring her attention to him, a reassuring smile, and eyes filled with love is what she saw. "Don't blame yourself. I have forgiven that stuff along time ago." She leaned into his touch. How could someone so loving, so caring as him just forgive so easily. "Come on. Let's find something for supper tonight." He told her. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. They continued to shop and went back to his place for supper after they stopped be her home for her to grab somethings.


	2. Chapter 2

The coffee was good. Cream, sugar was how she liked it. It had been a few months sense they had started dating, and she never looked back. She was setting in his apartment on the floor elbows leaning on his table, reading a medical book. Always studying was pretty much the life she choose. Naruto was across the room making lunch for them. They had spent the morning training. Then they came back to his apartment for lunch. Today was one of those rare days that they had off, so they took advantage of it. Of course the relationship hadn't all wine and roses. There was a problem that had worked itself out. That problem was Hinata Hyuga. She had been in love with Naruto for along time. Sakura knew this and it had escaped her oblivious lover, that was creating a food that smelled amazing. She had confronted Hinata about where the boundary lines where. She didn't mind them being friends, anything else was out of the question. It finally took Naruto talking to her about Sakura and him being together to settle things. Their friendship was on a cool down period. Also Kiba, Hinata's teammate had a bit of a beef with Naruto about hurting Hinata's feelings. That dust up had to be broken up by their senseis. It took one ex-anbu, an active anbu and a genjutsu mistress to calm things down. Of course after things settle down Hinata and Naruto talked and things worked out for the best..

A plate was set in front of her. "Here you go." She looks up to see a smile that she has grown to love. He gets rewarded with one in return.

"Hope you don't mind chicken fried rice and dumplings. Had them left over from the last ramen run."

She looked at the plate. "You kidding? I have been smelling it this whole time. Couldn't even get any reading done."

One of the many things that she learned about Naruto was that he could cook, and was good at it. They spent most of their meals together. Unless she had to work at the hospital or they where on separate missions. Of course the time apart was hard. Neither of them liked it, but it was part of their lives. She did have something planned for later, She would send him off to get stuff for dinner then she would set things up. Of course there had been the fun of explaining her relationship with Naruto to Ino. Ever the gossip, she had heard that they had been spending a lot of time together. She just had know everything. So after what seemed like hours of basically an interrogation, she left and Ino got her gossip. She still didn't understand what the big deal was. At any rate she would take advantage of their day off.

Later that evening.

Naruto was heading back from getting food to make for dinner. He was happy despite the hateful stares he was getting from those he past. Frankly he no longer cared what they thought of him, he had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that he had a group of S rank missing Nin after him for what he held, getting stronger to protect those he cared about, and a girl that he never thought in a million years he would be in a relationship with. He still couldn't believe his luck. He walked up the stairs of his apartment building, bags in both hands. Setting them down he took out his key and unlocked the door. Picking up the bags again he headed inside."Sakura I am back." Raising his voice so see would hear him. He made his way over to the kitchen area and started putting things away. He had gotten some fresh fish and veggies. He had rice already and then there was the cake with strawberries that he knew Sakura would love. He finished putting stuff in the fridge, he turned around to something that made his brain short circuit. His girlfriend was standing there, wearing a black silk robe that stopped just after her hips and not much else. She smiled at the reaction she was getting.

"Like what you see?" He just nodded his head. She started walking slowly towards him.

"So if you got that stuff taken care of why don't you go clean up and meet me over there." She pointed at the now full sized pulled his head down and gave him a kiss that could be considered lethal. His brain kicked in and he returned the feelings she was giving. She broke the kiss for the need of oxygen.

"Go get cleaned up and we can have some more fun after." He gave her a smile and did as told.

2 Hours later.

Sakura was still straddling him, looking down at him, a delicate hand moving over his bare chest. Tracing the contours of his muscles. Naruto was built. Not bulky, but sleek and strong. One of the things she liked was touching him, the feel of his skin, the warmth he gave off.

"Like what you see?" A pair of blue eyes looked up at her.

"Of course." She smiles down at him. "I should be worn out after that."

"I aim to please." He told her with a small smile and a little laugh. And he did. She still had the robe on. It was undone and falling off one shoulder. Her hand moved closer to the center of his chest. She stopped at a scar, about the size of a fist. It dawned on her what had caused that and she seemed to sadden. Tears started to form in her eyes. He noticed this and touched her it he looked at her. "What's wrong?" She still looked sad.

"This is my fault. I sent you after him, and you almost died." He reached up and touching her cheek and wiping away the tears with his thumb. She leaned in to his hand.

"I would do it again. Your happiness, even then was all that mattered." She started to cry more now. She leaned down kissing him. He felt the tears on his cheeks, she was holding on to him as if he would disappear. And he let her. He returned the kiss with equal passion and love. Cause her happiness was all that mattered, and it always would.

The next morning.

After waking, a quick breakfast and it was off to the Tower for a mission. They walked down the street hand in hand. "So what do you think Ganny will have for us this time?" He asked.

"Not sure." She answered. She was checking over her gear. Naruto had learned to seal away what he wouldn't need right away.

"I am sure whatever it is we will do it with the usual Team seven professionalism." Kakashi had caught up to them reading his usual orange book.

Sakura smiled. "So basically Naruto will charge in and we will have to pull his butt out of the fire?" He looked over at him.

"Haha. Very funny." The pout was only half hearted. Kakashi just smiled at the antics.

"Good to see that our relationship has been good for the both of you." He told them. And it had. Naruto was more focused and they were both a lot happier. Returning Sasuke to the village was still a goal, but more of putting their team back together was generally focused, but her being happier with Naruto was a plus. They walked in to the tower and up to Tsunade's office.

The mission that they were given was to help a couple villages on the border with the Land of Earth. A man named Chin set himself up as a would be warlord, by taking over these two village and was planning on craving out his own kingdom. The problem was all the intel that they had on him pointed to him being an academy drop out, He had managed to get some low level thieves and bandits under him and started making a general nuance of himself. This would be at least a C-rank maybe low B-rank. They would have to travel two days to get to where they needed to be. So they gathered their supplies and headed out.

So here they were about a few hours outside of one of the villages that Chin had made his headquarters. Shadow clone scouts had told them that he had started building around village and set himself up in the local inn. Of course he had guards posted, but for the most part, the battle would be over quickly. So after some dinner, Naruto lay on his back looking up at the stars with Sakura snuggled into him. She enjoyed the warmth he gave off. "What are you thinking about?" He looked down to see two green eyes staring up at him. He smiled.

"Not much really. Just thinking about how my life has turned out so far."

"Anything more pacific?" Still smiling, he looked back up at the stars.

"Beside you and me. Mostly about traveling with Jiraiya. We used to sleep under the stars a lot, mostly because the old pervert was too cheap to pay for an inn." He let out a small chuckle. "But it was still good times. When learning how to control the Fox's power didn't work out, he taught me other things. Elemental jutsu, Seals, even worked on my taijutsu. It was like being with my father expect he wasn't. Just my godfather and me bonding." Sakura was glad that Naruto had found someone that would take him under their wing, and help him in his career.

"I hope those were the only things the old pervert taught you." She looked back down silently cursing anything else that he might have taught Naruto. He laughed a little more.

"No. Wasn't from a lack of trying though. You are the only one I am interested in that way. So don't worry." He tells her.

"Good." She said. And with that they went to sleep.

Chin was proud of what he had accomplished. He had, in his mind, Built an army, was craving out his own kingdom. He would show the world that he was not what everyone thought of him back in Iwa. He knew that Konoha would send a team to deal with him. He would defeat this team and make their Hokage realize they had no choice but to bow to his demands. As he was patting himself on the back, there was a commotion at the front gate or what was left of it.

"Sir! There is a team of Konoha ninja attacking the front gate!" One of his men reported to him.

"Finally!" He grabbed his weapon and ran to the gate. He would defeat them and bask in the glory of his men. When he arrived ready for battle, his men had been pretty much beaten and caged. There was about a hundred identical blondes beating what was left of his men. Along with a pink hair girl, a pale faced male and what appeared to be two jonin. One of which was masked. This could only be Team seven.

"Come Konoha nin face the mighty Chin!"

One of the blonde ninjas said to the pink haired girl "Ladies first." She took off like a shot headed for her target. When she was in range he threw out the weighted end of his kasuri kama, aiming to catch her feet taking her to the ground where he could finish her with the sycle end of his weapon. She easily dodged his attack, flipping into the air spinning to deliver a heel kick to his head. Just before the blow landed, the last thing to go through his mind was "_Did she just wink at me." _And then darkness.

A short while later.

"I think you killed him Ugly." He heard someone say.

"No way. That love tap was nothing compared to the hits I have taken from her." Someone else said.

"Well you are more hard headed than most." a female voice said. His eyes fluttered open to see his men tied up. He was also tied up as well.

"Don't worry. Some Iwa nin are here to take you back home. You might not like your new living arrangement, but it beats being dead." The masked nin told him. He stood up and started giving out orders.

"Naruto you and Tenzo help with any repairs needed. Sakura check for wounded, heal anyone who needs it. Sai you need to scout from the air to make sure reinforcements don't come from the other village." They all nodded a went to do their duties.

After everything was fixed and secured for the night. Naruto and Sakura were setting in the top loft of one of the storage barns. It was filled with straw and hay for livestock. "How did the repairs go?' She asked.

"Not bad. Having a guy that make wood helps." He told her with a bit of a chuckle. "Wish pale face would buzz off though." Naruto and Sai didn't get along all that well. He would be civil to him during missions, it made Kakashi's life easier. But after the last time they worked together, they were all a bit cautious of him. Considering who Sai worked for caution was best.

"Ya, but we are stuck with him." She told him resting her head on his shoulder. His hand moved to her leg, she held his hand figures intertwined. This is about as much intimate contact these two had while on a mission. They would stay this way until dinner, then it was guard duty for him and checking on what little wounded there was for her. All in all the mission was a success. After the defeat of Chin, most of his men had cut and ran. Leaving the other village pretty much intact.

Back in the Leaf.

They had just arrived and reported to Tsunade. She figured the mission wouldn't be too difficult for them. Sakura gave him a quick kiss and headed to her parents house to say hi, then she would meet Naruto later on that night. So he headed home to check the mail and water the plants. He would also clean up and make something for dinner. On the way there he ran into Team Eight. Hinata seemed more standoffish then normal. She stuck close to Kiba and only said hi to him and asked how he was doing. The coverasion was light and they each went on their way. He did notice that Hinata was holding hands with Kiba, It was great that she was moving on. He wished them well. He undid the barrier seals that protected the door and the apartment. With what he was and how the village viewed him, it paid to be carefull. Unlocking the door, bent over to pick up the mail. It was the usual, bills, a letter from old man Tazuna and his family. There was one from Koyuki the leader of the Land of Snow/Spring. Priestess Shion didn't write much. When she did she still asked if he would help with the next generation of Temple Priestess, now that was out of the question. Sakura would kill him if he even thought about it.

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower. He put on regular clothes, T-shirt, a pair of shorts. His apartment was kept clean for the most part. There were touches of Sakura here and there, medical books added to his shelf, her clothes in his closet and dresser. Bathroom had the biggest signs of her. She was becoming a big part of his life. Which given his profession could be he would have to prepare for. His enemies could use her against him. He walked from the room to the kitchen area to see what he had to make for dinner. His attention was drawn to his front door. Someone was knocking.

"Hang on." He hollered and opened the door. "Oh hey. Shika. What up?" He asked his long time friend. Moving out of the way to let him in.

"Hey, Naruto. Just came by to talk about something and see how things are going. Nothing too troublesome." Shutting the door behind him, he walked into the main part of the apartment. Naruto went back to the kitchen area to work on dinner.

"Really? Things are great. Just got back from a mission, going to spend some time with Sakura, maybe get some training in tomorrow."

Shikamaru sighed. "Ya. About Sakura. You ever talk about what will happen if Sasuke comes back? She has had a thing for him since we were kids. Don't want to see ya get hurt or anything." He hated that he had to bring this up, but it needed to be addressed.

Naruto just smirked. "Ya we have talked about it. Not to worried about the Teme stealing her away. She told me she chose me over him." Naruto was a little worried about it. Hell he figured she would wise up and dump him because of what he was.

"And she is cool with…" Shikamaru added. Naruto knew what he was talking about.

"Ya, she is. Figure Ino told you about us?" Naruto knew Sakura would talk to Ino about their relationship, being best friends and all.

"Ya, she did. Look there are a few things to worry about. You have some powerful people after you for what you hold. Add in Sasuke doing whatever he is doing and you trying to bring him back home. What if something happens? Our life isn't safe by any means." His friend added.

"Look Shika, I know you mean well, but I have no attention of letting anything happen. We will bring Sasuke back, I will beat the odds stacked against me."

"And with me around he has a better chance of doing that." Sakura added.

Turning his head a bit, seeing her in the doorway. "Stuff can still happen and you won't always be on the same missions all the time." He added.

"Ya, I know. And if you are worried about me dropping him when Sasuke comes back, don't. I am done waiting for something that will never happen. I have my moment in the sun and I intend to keep it that way." Sakura was not happy that people question things that happened between her and Naruto. " I also know about what he holds and the odds stacked against him." She added.

"That is good. Look, Naruto is a friend. I just want to make sure he isn't hurt is all. I assume that you guys have talked to Hinata about?" Shikamaru said.

"Ya. Took both of us to get the point across. Kiba wasn't thrilled to say the least." Naruto rubbed his chin at the memory of the punch the dog handler had landed.

They talked for a bit more, then Shikamaru left. Naruto had been quite while Sakura was watching him make dinner. She walked up to him. "You know you have nothing to worry about. I want to be with you, no one else." He stopped what he was doing his shoulders sagged as he sighed. "Ya, I do." She turned him around facing her. She could see the doubt in his eyes. Two delicate hand touched both of his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. She poured her love for him into it. She felt it returned and warm tears coming from his eyes. His lip quivered. A weak "I'm sorry." made it to her ears before his arms encircled her , pulling her to him. He was hanging on to her for dear life. "I love you." was said over and over. Her heart broke at the pain he was feeling. He was worried that she may leave him. She wouldn't. He had become the most important thing in her world and she would do anything to keep him and fix whatever this village and world had done to him.

A few hours later. They were setting on his futon feeding each other from a shared plate in between them. He had managed to finish making dinner. Of course that was after they had done other things. She had on a red silk robe that stopped just after her hips. He had on a pair of black boxers. They were just both enjoying each others company.

"So. I was thinking maybe we could get some training in tomorrow and see how things go from there." She told him.

"Sounds good. You aren't needed at the hospital?" He asked.

"Nope. Got the day off." She smiled seeing the gears turn in his mind. One of the things that most didn't see, Naruto was actually pretty smart. He wasn't at the level of say Shikamaru. His mind was more quick and in the moment. He had honed his mind pulling pranks as a child. She often laughed at the thought of some of them. Yes she would heal the damage done to him a day at a time. She would love him, and help him become what she saw him to be. The future leader of their village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Hideaway.

A small, three room shack setting on top of the Hokage monument, in the only wooded area still left within the confines of the Hidden Leaf. Slept two of the rookie nine as they were called. The pink haired girl that lay on her side watching the blond haired man that she had fallen for sleep. Naruto Uzumaki had done the impossible yet again. He saved his village from a group of S-rank Ninja that had come for him. In the process he had almost lost complete control of the powerful tailed beast that was sealed inside him. She actually had thought she had lost him, it almost broke her. But here he was, sleeping like a stone. A few bandages here and there, covered wounds that had not healed yet. He had defeated Pien, the leader of the group that were after him for what he held, the Akatsuki. Effectively cutting the head off the snake and killing the body so to speak. Only time would tell.

The shack that they were currently living in, once belonged to Naruto's father who he had met for a brief time inside the seal, he helped him regain control. Now this was their home. She had been pretty much living with him for awhile now. Her parents didn't mind in the least, and sense he had saved the village, most people were treating him like a normal human instead of something the scrapped off their sandals. There had been some near misses with the leadership. Lord Danzo had made a play for the Hokage chair, while Tsunade was recovering from basically healing everyone in the village while the battle was happening. Lucky for her the Lord of the Land of Fire had been in the village at the time to witness what had happened, and even with his ace in the hole, Danzo could not make it happen. The Fire Lord's will was strong enough to resist it. This also meant that he had let the cat out of the bag and was now warming a Anbu jail cell minus an arm and an eye.

On a happier note Jiraiya, Naruto's master survived his mission to the Hidden Rain. He lost an arm during that mission, but the quick thinking of Lord Fukusaku got him out with the information they needed. Naruto had returned from his sage training, but not in time to prevent the destruction of the the village their home was being rebuilt. They were both allowed to rest.

Naruto stirred a bit, two sleepy blue eyes fluttered open and looks up at her. He smiled up at her. "Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep." She told him. He closed his eyes.

"Would love to, but we have company." Naruto sat up and stretched, he was still sore from the battle.

"Be out in a second Teme." He stood up and grabbed a t-shirt. Putting it on, he gave Sakura his Sage coat to put on. She was only wearing a dark green tank top and her black biker shorts. He walked outside to see Sasuke Uchiha waiting, his back facing him.

"Not good to show your back to an enemy." He told the man that he considered a brother.

"If I considered you an enemy, then that advice would be valid, but I don't." He told his once teammate.

"So, she finally figured it out?" His head turned, looking back. "You can come out Sakura."

She stepped out beside Naruto. "Yes, I figured it out. Not like you were here or anything."

"You know why I left." He told her. She did, didn't mean she liked it, but that was in the past. Their goal was to bring their teammate home and move on.

Naruto looked from Sakura back to Sasuke. "What is to stop me from capturing you right now, and turning you over to Tsunade. I imagine Anbu are on their way her as we speak. If I sensed you they would have as well."

Sasuke just smirked. "You know the reason. It is a trick I picked from you actually."

"Figured. Your a shadow clone. Which means the real Sasuke is nowhere near here." "So you here to chat, or check out the news you may have heard about things going on here?"

"Both. You know what Elder Danzo did in the past right. He was responsible for what happened to my clan. He made it so anything Lord Third did to smooth things over, to set it right, couldn't happen. He is the reason that I hated my brother. I killed him, gained the same eyes as his!" The more he talked about it the more anger he felt.

"So you gained that?" Kakashi stepped out of the shadows. He had been keeping an eye on his students.

"Yes. And if you know about that then you must have unlocked it as well." The truth was he had a while ago. It was when his team mate Rin had died at his own hand.

About that time a red headed woman in glasses walked up to Sasuke. "They're getting close." She told them. He nodded his head.

"Karin, This is my old team." Pointing to each one in turn. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and our Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Guys this is Karin Uzumaki. He noticed Naruto's reaction right away.

"Hn. Didn't realize I had any family left. Should have known though from the color of your hair." Naruto said. The color was similar to his mothers.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but the Anbu are about here, and I don't want to be here when that happens." At that time the two shadow clones poofed away and they were left standing there when the Anbu arrived.

After what seemed like forever. Naruto and Sakura were allowed to leave Tsunade's office. She had set up her new seat of government in a two story building that was on top of the Hokage monument. It was the reason that the Anbu got there as fast as they did.

"Naruto had a bit of a smile on his face, and was rather quite for him. "Ok, spill what is on your mind." Sakura said. Finally tired of the silence.

He looked over at her. "Just thinking about having family out there somewhere. It has just been me until recently." She looked at him with the what about me look. "I said recently. Anywayit is just weird is all."

She guessed that going from no family to having one or two would be strange. They made there way to the cook tent to grab some food and then they would return to the Hide away for the night.

A week later.

Naruto was pretty much healed up. He was able to spar and train again, Jiriyia was doing better and with the threat of the Akatsuki gone for the most part. Thing started to get back to normal. Well as normal as it got for Naruto that is. They were walking to have dinner at the Hokage building. The village was being rebuilt but it was slow going even with the teams of builders and workers that had come from far and wide to help. At any rate they were walking together holding hands and just enjoying the calm that came seldom to people in their line of work. Naruto was dressed in black pants, an orange kimono top and his red sage coat. Sakura had a simple soft peach colored dress. Her hair pulled back in a loss bun, held in place with a senbon needle. It was the best she could come up with sense all they had owned before was destroyed when Pien had flattened everything. Of Course Naruto thought she was beautiful regardless.

"Wonder what all the fuss is about?" Naruto asked. He didn't mind having a meal with people. All though he spent many a meal time with the woman walking next to him.

"Lady Tsunade wanted to be there, might be some important people in village and they want to meet the Hero of the Leaf." She laughed when he rolled his eyes at his new title.

"Giving me Chunnin was enough. Well that and the reward you gave me." He told her with a foxy grin.

"I got something out of that as well you know." She said a blush coming to her cheeks, looking away from him. It was true, Naruto always made sure she got what she needed out their nights together.

They chatted as they walked. They soon arrived at the new seat of the village government at the moment. It looked more like a two story mansion then a seat of power. With the repairs still on going there wasn't much choice. There were a few guards outside, He detected a few Anbu in the area as well, But if there were two teams stationed there would be more he couldn't pick up on. Well if he used Sage Mode he could, but that took a bit to use. They walked inside and were greeted by Shizune.

"Hey you two." The medic and Hokage's right hand told them.

"What up Sis. Some big wigs here?" He asked

She smiled. "A few, they are in the hall waiting. You may be surprised at who." She ushered them to the hall.

As they entered. Naruto and Sakura saw who was there. Old man Tazuna and his grandson Inari, The Daimyo from the land of Spring Koyuki Kazahana, And of course visiting from Suna Gaara the Kazekage of the village hidden in the Sand. They were both happy to see them.

"Big Brother Naruto!" Inari yelled as he ran up to them. Giving the sage a big hug.

"Hey Inari. You helping the old man." Naruto's happily asked the boy he onced helped.

"He is." Tazuna said walking up to them. "We are here to help rebuild your home as you helped us." Turning to woman standing next to the hero. "Sakura. You have grown into a lovely young woman. I am glad you gave Naruto a chance, the other one didn't suit you." he said giving her a hug.

"Thank you Tazuna. Yes Naruto does suit me better." Sakura told him.

The beautiful dark haired Daimyo walked up to the pair. "You are all grown up. What happen to the loud mouthed boy that saved me years ago?" Koyuki asked.

"Oh he is standing in front of you Lady Koyuki." Sakura said with a bit of a smirk. He quickly deflated.

"No respect from the woman I love I see." He said as she kissed his cheek and laughed.

"Got to keep your ego in check somehow." She told him still laughing.

"Haha. I am glad he found someone. You look great Sakura." She told the pink haired woman beside her hero. Giving her a hug.

Lastly was Gaara. He walked up to his brother in all but blood. "It is good to see you, my friend." They shook hands. When looking at the two you could the respect they held for each other. "Oh, I have that item you asked about." He handed him a small red box.

Naruto took it. "Thanks Gaara. Is Temari or Kankuro with you." He asked.

"Kankuro stayed behind to manage things while I am gone. Temari is somewhere. Probably with Shikamaru." He told him. Temari and Shikamaru's relationship is one of those really bad kept secrets. They both denied it, but everyone knew better.

As the night went on there was stories passed between friends that see each other rarely. Tsunade discussed things with Gaara and Jiraiya showed up at some point. He was recovering nicely. Tsunade even talked to Tazuna about a special project she wanted done. Eventually the two lovers stole away from the crowd to look at the stars. Sakura's curiosity got the better of her.

"What was that box that Gaara gave you?" She asked. She was facing him and he had pulled her in close kissing her forehead. She loved it when he did that. It made her feel special and loved.

"This box?" He pulled out of his pocket. "Open it and find out." He told her. She took from his hand and opened it. Inside was a hair clip, red in color with a sakura flower made from small pink diamonds. Suna was known for it work with precious stones. She inhaled sharply. Looking up at him with surprise. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I ordered that before all of this stuff with Pien happened. You always keep moving the hair over your left ear and I thought I would get something to keep it up when your reading." He took it out of the box and clipped her bangs back on her left side. "I guess Gaara found out about it and brought it with him." He told her, his right hand on her cheek. Thumb wiping away tears that were starting to spill down her cheeks. She closed the distance between them. Putting all the love she held for him in to the kiss.

By the entrance to the place they had dinner. "I guess they deserve to have things go their way now." Tsunade told her former teammate and friend.

"Yes they do at that." Jiraiya answered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Naruto Uzumaki could never get used to the fame that came with being a hero. People now seemed to care about him, talking to him about things instead of yelling at him to leave or drop dead. Of course, there was one thing that Sakura hated about her boyfriend's new found fame, fan girls. They seemed to be everywhere. They couldn't even go to Ramen without running into at least a small army of them. And the last time he walked her to the hospital for her shift, she started getting looks, and she heard them whispering about him and her. Needless to say the fan girl thing was annoying to say the least.

So the fact that she was now running through the trees on her way to rescue her boyfriend, who had come up missing while he attended a party thrown by a female noble that had a reputation of being attracted to powerful and famous men shouldn't have been a huge surprise. Kakashi, Sai, and Yamoto gave her a wide berth, they also knew that if anyone could find Naruto quickly it would be Sakura.

Two blue eyes snapped open. The last thing he remembered was talking to the hostess about the Pien invasion and his part in it. She seemed to be overly friendly, which he wasn't as oblivious to as people thought he was. Being with Sakura had opened his eyes to many things. Plus, what was the point of being rude. Anyway he woke up to the sounds of battle, he quickly checked himself over. Clothes still on, no weapons, he had been at a party in the home of a noble that had guards so.. That is when his head started hurting. He hadn't drank anything other than water or tea the whole time. Must have been something in them.

The door opened, Lady Mia came in and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Ah. Naruto. You're awake." Her voice was sweet and disarming, but there was a hint of panic in it. He could hear guards moving outside, orders being shouted out.

"Lady Mai. What is going on?" He asked. She smiled and started moving toward him.

" Nothing you should concern yourself with. Why don't we just relax and talk a bit." She told him. She moved over to a table and poured a glass of water.

"Are you sure? It sounds pretty serious." He said trying to get up as she pushed him back into the bed he was laying in.

"No, no. My guards will handle it. Why don't we just relax and…." About that time the door and part of the wall exploded into the room. Standing there, dragging one of the guards by the front of his armor stood Sakura Haruno, and she was anything, but happy.

"Bitch! He's Mine!" There was malice dripping from every word. She dropped the guard and started walking towards the noble in the loss sense of the word. She was planning on making sure that she understood that Naruto was taken and if she ever tried again what would happen.

Naruto had seen that look before, and he knew what came next. Mai jumped up and tried to brow beat Sakura down. Big mistake.

"Now she here you common ninja trash." That was about as far as she got before Sakura's fist met her face sending her spinning away into the corner of the room. It was pretty much a love tap by most standards. She grabbed Naruto, tossing him over her shoulder and kicked the wall where the window was out and jumped out into the night using the confusion she had created to cover her exit.

When they made it back to the village. Tsunade wasn't happy that one of her Ninja had been drugged and held captive. Jiriaya was trying to not laugh. Kakashi, Yamato and Sai are going to get a lot of mileage out of this as far as teasing Naruto and Sakura. Sakura had checked Naruto over. He was fine with the after effects of the drug Mai had used on him. He might be sluggish for a bit, but that would be it. They were dismissed and told to go home and rest.

When they made it back home, Naruto figured he would get an earful from his girlfriend about being more careful and not trusting things given to him. He got that for about a minute or two before she kissed him and started pushing him into their bed. She pulled on his clothing. They were in the way.

Light filtered in through the window by the bed. Naruto starts to stir. He opens his eyes looking around, he feels something warm, soft on top of him. He looked down at a mop of pink hair. He smiled as what happened the night before came to his clouded mind. He kissed the top of her head, which caused her to stir a little.

"Mmm.. No…" She mumbles in her sleep. Sakura was a lot of things, an early riser was not one of them.

"Blossom. I need to get up. Need to get breakfast started." After the events of the last couple of days Tsunade had given them both the day off. She looked up at him. She had that annoyed, half asleep look in her green eyes.

"You're not moving, mister. I think after last night I should get to sleep in longer. Besides I'm comfortable" She told him with a bit of a pout. He smiled at her antics.

"Ok. If my blossom wishes to be spoiled, then I will do so." He kissed her forehead, much to her delight as she settled back in to sleep a bit more.

Later that morning.

Part of Sakura spoiling was whatever she wanted for breakfast. Which was waffles with strawberries. Ofcourse Naruto would make whatever she wanted, he sent a clone in to get the stuff he needed that he already didn't have on hand. Tazuna had done a good job of turning the Hideaway into a proper home. It had a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and a main area. This area also doubled as the place where they ate as well. The table had more than enough room for four people, it was still the same style that Naruto had in his old apartment. Of course Sakura was now living with him full time. There were signs of her everywhere now. Book self with medical books and scrolls, some of the books she read for enjoyment, most of those were trashy romance novels. Most of the decerateing was done by her as well, Naruto had little sense when it came to that stuff. She made it into a home for them both.

Sakura was enjoying her late breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Naruto finished up what he was doing and went to answer it.

"Oh hey Sis, Granny Tsunade. What's up?" He asked.

"Got a mission for you and your team." Tsunade told him and laughed a little at the deflated look she got.

"Don't worry brat. You guys don't leave until tomorrow."

Naruto turned and waved for them to come in. They followed him into the main room and sat at the table with Sakura.

"Shizune, Lady Tsunade. What brings you guys here?" She asked after taking a drink of her coffee.

"As I told the brat spoiling you, I have a mission request for your team. " She turned her head towards the kitchen.

"Hey Brat. Bring me some coffee." She ordered. She turned back to her student.

"So, I take everything is fine with you two."

A few days later.

It turned out that the mission request had come from Lady Koyuki. She was headed to the Crescent Moon Kingdom for a trade meeting. Her ship was waiting at a port in the Land of Waves, and they were to meet it there and act as part of her security detail. But, mostly they would be her guests as well. It had been awhile since Naruto and Sakura had been to the island kingdom that they had saved. Team Seven always got the plum assignments. That leads to where they are now. On the ship of the ruler of the now called Land of Spring. It was kind of like having a vacation with in a mission. At least for Sakura it was. Today she was going to enjoy the sun and ocean with Koyuki while Naruto and the others patrolled the ship. Which meant she had to go shopping for a new swimsuit. The one she picked out was sure to make Naruto go wild when he saw it. It was a two piece, and red. The one color he loved seeing her in. They shared a cabin, she was finishing getting ready in the bathroom, and stepped out into the main part of the cabin.

"Man I wish I could be out with….." Looking over at his girlfriend, his brain froze. Now he really wanted to be on the main deck with her looking like that.

She slowly walked up to him making sure his full attention was her. She loved doing this to him.

"I take it you like, my new suit?" She asked seductively.

He just nodded, unable to form words. To him she was the most beautiful woman that walked the earth. Sure there were others that some considered better looking than her, but he never noticed. She was it for him.

She smiled, looping her arms around his neck. "I am glad you like it. Now here is your reward silly boy." The searing kiss she gave him really made him want to not leave the cabin, but.

She broke the kiss and giggled at him. "Love you." She told him.

He smiled. It was a smile that only she got to see. The one that usually leads to other things.

There was a knock at the cabin door. "You go play with the boys and maybe if you're good, later you can see what else I packed for the trip. He closed his eyes, and calmed himself.

"You're not playing fair. How am I supposed to do my job with you looking like that?" She just giggled and put on one of his white button up shirts, and grabbed her waist pack and her towel.

With one hand she turned him towards the door.

"Yep. You have to wait until tonight buster. Now go make sure our client stays safe while I go and enjoy the sun and the ocean air." The door opened, Kakashi was on the other side. "Take him. Make sure he stays out of trouble." She pushed Naruto into their sensei then walked past them making sure Naruto got an eyeful as she left.

Kakashi just shook his head and grabbed Naruto by his caler and drugged him away. "Come on lover boy, you can play with your girlfriend later."

With Sakura and Lady Koyuki.

"So I heard about what happened with Lady Mia." Koyuki told her, and giggled a little as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ya, not my proudest moment. But I got my point across."

"Oh I would say you did." Koyuki said, still smiling. "She complained endlessly about the cost of the repair work to her compound. Pretty sure most of her guards quit after that as well."

Sakura just kind of shrugged. Lady Mai had moved in on what was hers, most of the girls in Konoha knew better than to even try. Koyuki took a drink of the iced tea next to her.

"So. How did things happen between you and Naruto?" brunette asked her friend and guard.

Taking a drink of her own tea, Sakura sighed. " It was after a mission where I thought I had lost him…"

Things on board the ship went well. There were no emergencies, or intruders to deal with. They soon docked at the main island of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. They were met by the Royal Guard and escorted to the palace.

"Hello my friends." King Michiru greeted them. "Naruto, Sakura. You two have grown." Koyuki was starting to think that she was missing something. Naruto and Sakura just kind of took everything in stride, while the rest of the introductions were made.

Their time in the Crescent Moon kingdom was uneventful. Prince Hikaru was studying out of the country. Sai and Yamato knew of the mission from the reports they had read when they had been assigned to Team Seven, but seeing the effect that Naruto and Sakura had on people here was interesting to say the least.

"So, are there any other places or countries that you and Naruto have saved?" Koyuki asked Sakura as they walked along the beach headed to a place where Naruto had a surprise planned for Sakura.

"No, not really. Just here, the Land of Spring, the Hidden Leaf And Wave Country. Our missions always turned out far more interesting than they were supposed to." She said with a smile.

She seemed a little distant at the moment. They chatted some more like two old friends. Then they stopped in front of a two room building on the beach that people stayed in when they wanted to be on the beach. The waves washing up on the beach had a calming effect, she had not seen much of Naruto today and her mind was wondering what that might mean.

"Well here we are. I hope you have a great time, he has been working on this all day." Koyuki told her as she turned to leave. Sakura looked at the door, she exhaled a breath that she was holding then opened the door.

Inside she found a table set for two. There was her favorite, sushi. The room was candle lit, giving a romantic feel to the room. And there standing beside the table was the man she had fallen in love with. Naruto was dressed in tan slacks, black dress shirt and orange tie. His hair was the unruly mess it always was. She could help but smile when she saw him.

For Naruto, he saw perfection, as he always did. She was prefect to him. She was wearing a red sundress the stopped at her knees, she had her hair loose, her bangs clipped back on her right side. She used the hair clip he had gotten her.

"What is all this?" She asked. Not that she was complaining. He always did things for her, a meal, drew a bath for her, having her clothes ready for her when she got home from a long shift at the hospital.

His hand went to the back of his head, a nervous tic he had. "Well, I figured that we don't get to do this a lot. Have a quiet dinner together someplace other than at Ichiraku's, or that place you like. So I set this up." He looked over at the table. "I also have something I want to ask you. It is something I have been thinking about for a bit now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Tears started down her cheeks. She knew what the question was.

He got down on one knee, opening the box, presenting it to her. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

She closed the distance with him kneeling down. Her hands cupped both of his cheeks, she pulled him into a kiss. When she broke the kiss. "Yes, my noisy baka. I will marry you."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Cafe, Konoha.

Sakura Haruno was enjoying one of the rare days off she got. She wasn't needed at the hospital and her team was out on a mission, which she didn't like. So she was in civilian dress, white pants, red sleeveless top, and pink sandals. She looked very much like a normal woman out with her friends. Ino set across from her, Hinata and Tenten across from each other. Temari was in Suna on business and missed out on the girls only lunch. The Rose Cafe had a pasta dish that Sakura loved. Pork, wheat pasta, vegetables seasoned with sea salt, garlic pepper and olive oil. Ino had her usual salad, Tenten and Hinata tried the dish that Sakura was having.

All in all it was a quiet day. They ate, chatted about this and that, mostly about Naruto and Sakura being engaged now. Hinata was a little disappointed, but her and Kiba were doing great together. This was shaping up to be a nice day until…

"Sakura-sensei!" Mogei landed from the roof across the street. She was winded from running and roof hopping. She had been learning medical ninjutsu from Sakura. She was part of the Konohamaru Corps. Naruto's unofficial students.

"Clam down Mogei. What is going on?" Sakura asked her. But from the worried look she saw on her face it couldn't be good.

"It's the Boss! Kakashi-sensei and the others brought him into the hospital. He is hurt pretty bad."

Sakura didn't say anything as she leaped away and covered the distance to the hospital in record time.

As she burst through the emergency room doors, she quickly found her team minus the reason she was panicked. Kakashi stopped her before she ran into the exam room that Naruto was being worked on in.

"Let me go! I need to help him." Her mind was going a million miles a minute and he knew she would be no good to Naruto, or Tsunade and Shizune who were currently working on healing him.

"Tsunade and Shizune are in there with him now. He is in good hands." He told her. Trying to calm her a bit.

She kept trying to get past him. Tears flowing down her cheeks. She was desperate to do anything to save the man she loved more than anything. He finally got her into a chair, she was still panicking.

"Sakura!" Kakashi had snapped back into reality. "I need you to calm down. He is being taken care of. " He could see the fear in her eyes. She nodded. It would be hard for her, but this is Naruto, He was kind of hard to kill.

Hours later.

She was in his room. Tsunade and Shizune had pulled him through. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed. She had his Sage coat across her lap. She had repaired the holes from the earth jutsu that had hit him. He had jumped in front of the client, taking the attack. The client failed to mention that he had a missing Iwa nin chasing after him, which is why he had hired her team to protect him on his trip to Konoha. It was just their luck.

"You know he is a lot like his father, when it comes to self sacrifice." Sakura looked up to see a beautiful redheaded woman with grey eyes looking down at Naruto. "Of course he gets it from me as well. The need to protect others."

Sakura almost seemed to panic a bit wondering how someone had gotten past her.

The new comer laughed. The smile and laughter seem so very familiar.

"Don't worry Sakura. I am not here to hurt him or you. I figured it was time we met." The woman told her.

The look on Sakura's face was one of confusion. She didn't know who she was, but she still seemed familiar.

"I am Naruto's mother. Kushina Uzumaki. Well I suppose Namikaze is more correct for my surname." She looked down lovingly at her son.

"But that means your a…" Sakura seemed frightened.

"A ghost? Spirit? Yes I am. I died not long after I brought the man you love into the world." Kushina smiled at her. Sakura seemed like she was thinking she was dreaming or something.

"Come on. You can heal or destroy with a touch, He has command over wind and has a chakra monster sealed in him. Why is the spirit of his dead mother talking to you that strange."

"I suppose you have a point." Sakura agreed. "I am Sakura Haruno. Soon to be Sakura Uzumaki." She played with the ring on her finger.

Kushina smiled at this news. "So he found someone, and from what I have seen you are a little like me." "And yes I watch over him. I only got to hold him for a little while before all hell broke loose. I hope that is something that you and him never have to live through." A single crystal clean tear slid down her cheek. "Well at any rate I don't have much time left and I just wanted to meet the woman that had captured my son's heart. I hope you have a great life together, filled with endless happiness." With that she faded away.

A few days later.

Naruto was finally out of the Hospital and home. Of course he was not allowed to do much to his disappointment.

"No point in complaining. You have your seals to work on, and you could take the time to focus on reading those scrolls Lady Tsunade sent over." Sakura told him.

Tsunade was giving him things to read on history and strategy, things he would need to know when the Jonin trails happened. It would also help with becoming Hokage as well. He knew it was all stuff he needed to know, it was dull and boring. Naruto had too much energy to just set and read all day. So he opened the first scroll, he figured he get through a couple of the history scrolls then switch to the sealing one.

Across the village.

Kiba and Hinata's relationship was what most would call a rebound. Sure he was happy that someone like her would take any interest in him. He loud, ruff around the edges like most in his clan were. He also admitted to himself, not the smartest guy out there. There was also the fact that Hinata had been in love with Naruto Uzumaki since they were kids. He was now with Sakura Haruno. Which had broken Hinata's heart. He didn't really want to be her second choice, but then again she never really had been with Naruto so…

At any rate he and Akumaru were heading to the Hyuuga compound to pick Hinata up for a date. Dinner, movie, and then a walk by the training grounds. The Village had been rebuilt. He had to admit that he missed the old buildings that had been there for as long as he could remember, but when the village was flattened by a mad man after his best friend for what he contained, not much he could do. He walked up to the front gate of the compound where Hinata was waiting for him.

She smiles at him. "Hey." She leans up to kiss him. They hadn't been any farther than that, but he wasn't going to push her considering she was still getting over the heartache.

After they broke the kiss He smiled, it had a bit of sadness in it. She saw that, nothing got by her eyes. A gentle hand touched his cheek. He looked at a reassuring smile.

"I want to be with you." She told him. He could tell she wasn't lying. He put his arms around and pulled her close.

"I know. I am just being silly is all." He told her. He knew she still might be hurting.

"You should stop. I want to make this work. Do you?" It was a question that he wanted to ask her, but god yes he wanted her, and to make this work.

"Yes, I do." He holds her to him. She has become his world, He could believe his luck, she was beautiful, kind, caring. "Naruto was a fool to pass her up." He thinks to himself. He looks at her and smiles taking her hand.

"Come on, let's get going." He tells her as they walk to a small cafe close to the movie theater.

Rose Cafe.

"So Naruto is out of the hospital now?" Ino asked her dinner companion.

"Yes." Sai answers. "Surprised you didn't know that already. You and Sakura being friends."

"I haven't seen her for a few days. She probably tied up with dealing with Naruto and working at the hospital."

Sai and Ino have been spending more time together. He finds himself drawn to her for some reason, She is like his blond teammate, loud, full of life. She glows like the sun. Due to the training that he went through in Root, Sai doesn't understand emotions very well. Ino was helping him with that, she also had to admit that there was something about him she liked. She couldn't put her finger on it. At any rate they would spend time at her family's flower shop, training and of course dinner dates. Sai enjoyed these more than anything, it gave him alone time with her, and from what he had read that was important in a relationship.

As for the other couples in the village, Tenten and Neji were doing good. Their relationship had progressed along the same lines as Naruto and Sakura's had. Of course they had a bit more history together, being teammates a year longer. Neji's proper behavior got, and the fact he lived in a compound where everyone could see through walls, made being intimate hard. Lucky Tenten had her own apartment so it wasn't like nothing ever happened. Even someone as proper as Neji couldn't hold out forever.

Shino dated quite a bit. His analytical view of things made things strange. He was always polite and considerate to the girls he was with, but some didn't last more than one date. Dating someone that was a living hive was difficult to say the least. All though Kiba's sister Hana had been the longest and current girlfriend. As a matter of fact they were walking through one of the training grounds now, with the triplets. Her three niken partners.

"So my little brother and Hinata are doing good?" She asked him.

"Yes. Kiba seems a little worried that Hinata is with him to fill the place of Naruto, but she doesn't see it that way." He was sort of a third wheel with his teammates. Sure they spent time together, but he blended into the background more than most.

"Good. Maybe she will calm him a bit." She looked down at her hand, somehow he was holding it. It felt right. She was at least four years older than him, and remembered him as this kid that hung around her little brother.

"Maybe she will." He added.

The triplets ran around. Something would catch their attention here and there. They never strayed far from their master. She looked over at him, a smirk on her lips. She quickly pulled him to her. Pulling down the high collar that covered the lower half of his face, smashed her lips to his. This took him by surprise, but that didn't last long as he returned the kiss.

As they broke the kiss. "What brought that on?" He asked.

"Wanted to. Hope you don't mind cause I want to do it again."She told him as she closed the gap between them.

"No I do not mind. I would like to do it again as well." He told her.

"Good." She captured his lips again.

Across town in the apartment of one Anko Mitarashi.

Anko was laying half covered on her bed. She wasn't alone.

"Mmmm.. That was fun Kakashi." She snuggled into his chest.

"Glad my efforts are appreciated." He smirked looking up at the ceiling.

Two brown eyes looked up at him. "So. Maybe grab some of the take out you brought and then head into the next round." She moved up his body, until there was little room between them.

"Sounds good." He closed the distance between them. The kiss made her head swim.

"Glad I took the chances." She thought to herself.

In another part of town.

Shikamaru was glad he had his own apartment. Considering how little time he had with Temari.

Which usually meant dinner then a walk back to his place for other activities. He was standing on the small blaconing off his apartment. He had picked up smoking from his sensei Asuma. Of course Temari didn't like it, but she let him because of the reason behind why, and he only smoked out here. Two delicate hands moved around his waist he felt press up against his bare back.

"Sorry if I woke you." He told her. He closed his eyes lost in the feel of her against him.

"Gets cold when you aren't next to me." She tightened her arms around him.

She was troublesome, but he could see his life without her in it.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. Her voice was sleepy sounding.

"A few reports I have read. Things are brewing, someone is going after the people like Naruto again." He told her.

"Thought all that stopped when Naruto defeated Pien?" He felt her move away from him a bit.

He turned around, his arms circling her. He could see the concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Naruto has improved a lot since then. I have faith in him." He told her, softly kissing her forehead, taking in her sencent.

Naruto would overcome the odds. He had to, He was to be the next Hokage. He would be his advisor and help him further his goals of bring peace to this war torn world.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the room she shared with the man that had become a very large part of her life, Sakura readied herself for an evening at home with her future husband, Naruto Uzumaki.

Their relationship was interesting to be sure. To her, it had become like breathing, easy and effortless. One of the things that she loved about Naruto is he made loving him easy. Sure they had their fights, what couples don't. But it was always smoothed over and they went back loving each other, and gods could love her. Naruto was passionate about everything he did. That included making love. Just thinking back to the last time they were in this room together made her smile warmly.

One of the other things she loved was how he spoiled her. He always made an effort to make sure she had what she needed. It could be as simple as her favorite food for dinner after a hard day at the hospital or reassuring words that she needed to hear. Case in point today was her birthday. They had just made Jonin six months ago, and finding time to be together on special days was harder to come by. But he managed to get them both off for three days. She didn't even want to think about the deal he cut with Lady Tsunade to make it happen. So he spent most of today getting things ready, with the help of shadow clones and Konohamaru.

Konohamaru was basically Naruto's younger brother. His team were his unofficial students. Sakura had been training Moegi medical ninjutsu for a bit now. Odon was the bookworm of the trio, he had taken to learning sealing from the books that Lord Jiriaya left for Naruto.

So, Sakura spent part of the day with Ino and her other friends. They hung out, Had lunch, went shopping, stuff they normally didn't get to do. After that she had come home to a note on the bed telling her Naruto had picked out something for her to wear tonight. It was in a box with a pink and yellow ribbon. When she opened it, there was another note that said Happy Birthday. It was a red knee length dress that she had been looking at for awhile now. He must have noticed her looking at it and got it for her. It was simple in design, but still beautiful. Not something you would wear for an evening in, but this was a special night. She stood up, looking in the full length mirror she twillered and smiled, a giggle escaped her lips as she made sure the red hair clip he had gotten her was inplace. She grabbed the black flats she had gotten today and headed out to the back area behind their home.

The back of their home had a deck and natural cover from the trees that made up the forest that the Hideaway was built in. Naruto had out done himself, he had lights run through the trees to give everything a beautiful glow. He had a table set for two, and she could smell one of her favorite dishes. "He must have talked to the owners of the Rose Cafe." She thought to herself. And then there was the man that put all of this together for her. He was standing by the table, looking out into the forest. He had a glass of sake in his hand. The rest of the bottle was sitting on the table. She quickly closed the distance with him, taking the glass and downing it in one shot. He was about to complain until she grabbed the back of his head, and smashed his lips into hers.

To him she tasted like sake and strawberries. Cherry blossoms filled his senses as, and the sounds she made were even more intoxicating than the sake he had been drinking. They broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"For being the most amazing man I have met." She told him. They both smiled.

"Well, well." They heard a voice filled with equal parts bravado, and malice. They cursed themselves for not sensing them aporching.

"I guess pinky there can entertain us after we kill the blond one we were sent after." They had headbands from Iwa. There were seven in total. Whoever wanted Naruto dead should have sent more.

They both let out Ki that would send a tailed beast running for the hills, as they both winked out of existence. Before they could react three had already died, two more had been sent flying off the Hokage monument. That left the leader and one other.

"Dammit!" He was panicking. That was good. The last minion attacked and was cut down by a wind slash for his trouble. Naruto stood there, nothing but rage came off of him in waves. Muscles tense waiting for the other man to make a move.

"Should have brought more men." He said as he made ready to fight.

"Yes. You should have." The sound of birds chirping and blue light was the last thing the man saw, and heard before everything went black.

"What are you doing back Teme?" Naruto asked the man standing before him.

"Was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by and say hi." Sasuke Uchiha told his friend.

"I see they ruined your plans for the night." He told him. Sakura now stands next to Naruto.

"Ya. I take it this is just part of something bigger?" Naruto cleaned off the trench knife he had used.

"Ya. Iwa and what is left of the Oto are attacking as we speak. They seem to have an interest in people like you." As if on cue there was a loud explosion coming from the direction of the front gate.

"Might want to gear up. You are about to have visitors."

After they donned their gear and weapons they joined the battle. They were fighting their way to the main gate to help push the enemy back out of the village. They helped some civilians on the way, directing them to the shelters. Karin had joined them. Between her and Sakura any injured they came across could be taken care of.

They fought their way to the front gate. Konoha's defences were excellent , better than most hidden villages were. Ofcourse, not all defences were foolproof. It seemed Iwa's brute forced their way past them. Ofcourse it was the shinobi that made the difference. Konoha's were just better, and a man defending his home was a force to be reckoned with.

A man in black robes landed in front of them. Team Seven came to a stop, readying for anything.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. It has been awhile." The man in dark robes greeted them.

"Kabato. I see you are still the puppet dancing to another's tune. Why have you attacked Konoha?" Sasuke asked calmly. Underneath the calm was barely contained rage.

"Cause of your friend there of course. Someone wants what he contains, and they have given me the means to get what I want as well." His voice had a bit of crazy in it.

Kabato had to jump clear as Sakura's body flickered in front of him. Her fist making contact with the place he was once standing. Raw power and rage were released on impact, causing the earth to buckle and crater.

She looked up at him, the man that threatened to take away her most precious person. Her eyes held nothing, but rage.

"Not going to happen!" She spat him. Venom dripping from every word.

Kabato sliding to a stop a few dozen feet away, in a ready stance.

"I have the means to take Naruto from here and back to my master. You can't stop me pinkie." He smiled. To him this was going to be fun.

Elsewhere in the village.

Kakashi, Anko and Gai were having a far better time than some. The three Jounin were cutting through Iwa and Oto ninja like wheat.

"These morons know how to ruin a good time!" Anko said as she slit the throat of an enemy.

"Ya. I was looking forward to a nice dinner and maybe get some reading done." Kakashi said as he fell another three Iwa shinobi so some civilians could get away.

"You have only read that book about a thousand times Kakashi." Kakashi heard inside his head.

"Kind of busy Shikaku. Knee deep in enemy shinobi right now." He answered back to the head of the Konoha forces.

"For a Jounin of your ability, that should not be too much trouble. After you have cleared the enemy from your location, move on toward the western gate to aid the Anbu there." Shikaku told him.

"Gotcha. Anko, Gai let's finish up here and move towards the western gate." Kakashi ordered.

They did one last sweep of the area and then pressed on.

"Earth Style! Great Wall !" Yamamoto called out, his hands slammed to the ground.

Three stories, walls of earth popped up trapping enemy rushing through the western gate.

"Now!" He shouted.

About that time a few dozen Konoha shinobi appeared along the rooftops. They spat literal fire down on the trapped enemy forces. Burning them alive where they stood. They had created hell on earth.

About that time Kakashi, Anko and Gai landed nearby.

"How goes things?" Kakashi asked.

Yamamoto smiled underneath his bear mask. "We have slowed the flow of the enemy, but there are some that made it through." He told his old Captain.

Kakashi nodded and they went to work.

Hinata and Team Eight had been doing well in protecting civilians as they made their way to the shelters. That was until now.

"Come on girly." The Iwa ninja said as he waved a kunai with a lecherous smile.

They had backed her into a corner. She had done pretty good keeping them at bay, but they had separated her from her team.

"She is mine!" Said another Iwa ninja. He was holding his shoulder, The arm seemed dead. He started to move towards her, his intent clear.

"Piercing Fang!" Was heard as two twisting, and spinning vortexs of teeth and fangs ground their way through the enemy. They landed in front of Hinata, both facing the enemy, and daring them to try anything.

"Touch her and you will end up like your buddy there!" The glare that Kiba and Akamaru were giving them could stop death itself in its tracks.

"Big deal. So what is she going to do to sick her attack dog on us?" One of the remaining Iwa shinobi said. Him and the rest of his allies laughing at what they thought were easy prey.

About then, behind Kiba there was a roar and build up of chakra. Kiba knew what it was, he pitied the fools just a little. Her hands were encased in blue chakra in the shape of lion heads. Her eyes held nothing, but rage.

"Now you've done it." The predatory smile on Kiba's face told everything. "You made her mad. Trust me that is not a good thing." With that they both attacked.

Ino had gotten separated from her team. She had managed to stay undetected for the most part as she made her way to the meeting point that Shikamaru had set for when these things happened. She was just about there when.

"My, my girly. It is dangerous to be out here all alone." She had been found by a few of the Oto Ninja as they were looting their way through the abandoned shops and homes.

Ino pulled a kunai and readied for them to attack.

Sai had been working solo as he was used to doing. He was on a team now but, old habits die hard. He had been following a group of Oto nin as they broke into and stole from houses and shops in the area he was operating in. He had just finished off one nin that was too interested in spoils then watching his back. He was searching him for documents or any intel that might help in the defense of his home. When he heard a familiar shout. He quickly moved in that direction. He arrived at a scene that filled him with rage and fear. Ino was cornered by herself, with a few Oto nin closing in on her. He acted.

" Ninja art! Super Beast Scroll!" He created lions that jumped off the scroll and attacked the enemy nin. He landed in front of her, his ninjato held in a reverse grip. He quicking moved to finish off the last of the enemy that his lions had not. Ki was coming off of him in waves. Blade dripping with blood, rage still written on his face. Emotions were still new to Sai, and Ino knew that. She moved up to him slowly.

"Sai. Thank you for saving me." She told him, using a gentle tone.

He went to his knees, dropping his weapon. She quickly moved to check and make sure he was not injured. She didn't find any, but when she looked into his eyes she could see pain there. He was crying. A gentle hand touched his cheek, he leaned into her touch.

"I am so glad you are safe. I wouldn't know what to do if….." He couldn't finish the rest. His new found emotions had gotten the better of him. She kissed his forehead.

"I am here for you Sai." She wrapped him in her arms to comfort him.

Lee, Neji, and Tenten had been faring better. They had managed to clear their area pretty quickly and had been pushing the enemy back. All three were Anbu now. They still kept their team dynamic, mainly because the head of Anbu had seen how they work together.

Lee had just finished off some Oto nin, as had Tenten. Her dual swords made short work of the enemy. But they had both missed a couple that had each thrown sherikans at them, catching them off guard.

"Kaiten!" Neji had landed in front of them, spinning, releasing chakra from his body making a dome that would reflect the incoming attack.

Lee quickly moved, taking out the enemy.

"Thanks Neji." Tenten said sheathing her swords. He simply nodded. His byakugan is searching for more enemies. Lee appeared next to his teammates.

"This area is clear. Let's move on." Neji told them, and they all moved quickly to the next area.

The battle to secure Konoha had gone as well as could be expected. Kabato had given Team Seven quite a fight. They even had to use their summons to push the enemy back and out of the village. The losses that the Iwa and Oto forces had taken, would hopefully keep them from attacking again anytime soon. After the village was secure and any injured were seen to, the Konoha Twelve were allowed time to rest and heal.

Sakura had just said goodbye to her friends, They had all gathered at the hot spring near the Hideaway. The benefits of living where they did, was a lot of privacy. She walked into the house and quietly made her way toward the bedroom. She opened the sliding door to reveal what she was hoping to find. Naruto was lying on his back covered from the waist down. He still had bandages wrapped around his stomach and lower chest, but more than likely he was pretty much healed. She entered, closing the door behind her. Undoing the sash that held her Yukata closed. She slid off and hung it over the privacy screen next to the door. She was wearing one of his tank tops and nothing more, it covered her but just barely. She trip toed over to the bed, pulling the covers back, she straddled him. He started to stir.

His eyes opened to see her beautiful smiling face. "Hey Blossom. You have fun with the girls?"

She leaned down and kissed him. "Yes I did, but I didn't get my birthday gift from you. We got interrupted."

His head arched back as she slowly sank down on his manhood. Breathlessly he answered her back. "I suppose you would like that gift now." She is now slowly riding him.

"Believe it." She used his childhood frase. She quickened her pace more.

Not far from the hideaway.

Karin had returned to the campsite that she and Sasuke had set up. It wasn't much, but ninja didn't really require a lot, a place to sleep and food. She found Sasuke still awake, staring into the fire lost in thought. He looked up at her, a ghost of a smile played on his face.

"You have fun with the others?" He asked. Sakura and Naruto had gone out of their way to make her feel welcome.

"Ya. It was fun. Never really had more than one friend at a time. Working for the snake bastard didn't lend itself to the lugjerary of having friends." She told him. He understood, there was a time he had shut other people out, but not anymore.

He turned towards her, and motioned her to set in front of him. "I am glad you can make friends with Sakura and Naruto, They are important to me, as are you." With that he leaned in and kissed her. Pouring the love he held into it and she responded in kind. Needless to say they all for would be sleeping in the next morning.


End file.
